ironfeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Titania
Titania is the Seelie Queen. She is married to Oberon and despises Meghan Chase. Titania is the enemy of her opposite, the Winter Queen Mab. She has a very fierce temper, but is stunningly beautiful. Titania often has quarrels with Leanansihe, "queen" of the exiles. History ''The Iron King The Iron Daughter The Iron Queen Relationships ''More coming soon Oberon Titania has a rocky relationship with her husband, Oberon. They tend to be jealous of each other. They don't even seem to like each other as their marriage was solely based on grabbing power and appeasing politics. It seems they are growing even more and more apart, but because of the oaths they exchanged at their wedding, they have to stay with each other for all eternity. Leanansidhe described their marriage as, "Oberon being henpecked by that basilisk of a wife". It's unknown what their true feelings are for one another, or if they've actually had any children at all during their union. Meghan Chase Titania hates Meghan (the feeling is mutual), perhaps because of the fact that she is Oberon's daughter from another woman. In The Iron King, she tried turning Meghan into a hart for the hounds to hunt before Oberon stopped her. It's possible that Titania has some begrudging respect for Meghan due to her ferocity and her bravery, especially her defiance of Oberon. Leanansidhe Titania and Leanansidhe aren't the best of friends and refers each other as nemesis. Ever since Titania banished Leanansidhe because of jealousy , the sidhe became the Queen of the Between, The two never stopped fighting behind the scenes like Titania stole Leanansidhe's violin when she thought Leaninsidhe stole her golden mirror. Personality Titania is the essence of arrogance and power. She's snarky, smug and very bitchy. She treats others like they were beneath her, even her own husband King Oberon at times. Very wrathful, the Summer Queen was even content to bring her wrath upon Meghan Chase for being the illegitimate daughter of Oberon, even though it wasn't Meghan's fault and even though Meghan was just as mad at Oberon for his tryst as Titania was. She's described as a violent summer storm: beautiful, deadly and more likely to fry you with a lightning bolt if you piss her off. It's unknown if she holds any real love for her husband at all. Titania is content in her Summer home, and does not want more power. She is happy in siting on her throne, playing with humans and being a jealous and vain queen. Titania seems to enjoy beautiful music, singing, dancing, and being indulgent. She also, however, takes pleasure in punishing people. Unlike Mab, Titania is very open to details and her plans, as Oberon described when he saw Leanansidhe's violin in the hands of Titania. she is also very open to war, similar to Mab and often argues with the Unseelie Queen when Oberon refuses to argue. She defends her court but treats them lowly knowing that she is way higher than them. Appearance Titania is almost the exact opposite of Mab when it comes to appearance. She has hair of brightest gold, glittering diamond blue eyes and is very tall, but at the same time slender and graceful. She wears the very best of clothes she can get her hands on, and if she doesn't look the best, I wouldn't want to the one who looks better than her! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Faeries Category:Summer Faery Category:Female Faeries Category:The Iron King Characters Category:Summer's Crossing Characters